A High Price to Pay
by Silver Bee
Summary: Set before Thunderbirds when the boys are young. How will the family deal with a kidnapping?
1. Chapter 1

A High Price to Pay

**Author's note: **_This is my first story. I've been working my way steadily through the Thunderbirds stories since discovering Fan Fiction a few months ago. Thanks everyone for inspiring me to start writing again. The only trouble now is that I've got about four story ideas floating around my head and I don't know which one to start next. This one is finished though, so I hope you enjoy it. I'll update regularly and would love to know what you think._

_As you already know, I don't own any of the Tracys – only the bad guys are mine (and a couple of good guys too!)_

Chapter One

Virgil awoke to darkness. His head ached and a strong smell of oil and fuel made him feel sick. An engine roared loudly and he realised that he was lying uncomfortably in the trunk of a moving car. It was hot, desperately hot, and what little air there was in the cramped space was hot too. Breathing was an effort, as if he was drawing boiling water instead of air into his lungs. And then there was the pain. Bolts of agony shot through his left arm as his broken wrist responded to every rattle and jolt of the car's erratic journey.

He realised that they were travelling at speed along rough country tracks as yet another pothole caused the car to bounce and swerve wildly. The pain was almost unbearable now and his desperate gasps for air were bringing little relief. He craved the release of unconsciousness - ironic really since he had spent the last four days fighting the effects of the sedatives and chloroform his kidnappers had used so freely on him. But now he was close to giving up. Surely this could only end with his death, so what was the point in fighting anymore?

Fractured memories of his long ordeal flashed through his head. All the negative thoughts Virgil had tried to keep at bay suddenly came flooding in and he let out a gasping sob. At first he'd been so sure that help would arrive but the days had dragged on and on. No one had come to rescue him. Why hadn't his father come? Didn't he care enough to pay the ransom? Had the kidnappers asked for too much? No, he thought bitterly, nothing was too expensive for the billionaire Jeff Tracy. But maybe his father had thought the loss of one son an acceptable price to pay for the others' safety. After all, if Virgil could be held for ransom, so could they. And if Jeff had to sacrifice one son then surely it would be the one who reminded him so painfully of his dead wife, the one he sometimes turned away from with a stricken look in his eyes. Maybe his father was glad Virgil was gone.

"_No!_" he cried out. His father wouldn't abandon him. Would he? He tried to find some good thoughts to banish the panic that was threatening to take hold of him and he clutched at random memories: his family, his last piano recital, winning the art competition, his twelfth birthday party just two weeks earlier...


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all the reviews – I was absolutely terrified of reading them but I'm glad I did. I really appreciate all the comments. Everyone in work must have wondered why I was walking around with such a big smile on my face – not usual behaviour for me on a Monday morning! _

Chapter Two

_Six weeks earlier_

Lena Redman hated her job. She hated her colleagues, her office, her desk, her chair, her employer, the coffee in the machine, the view from the window... everything. Most of all, of course, she hated her salary, which, though generous compared with similar companies, simply wasn't enough to give her the lifestyle she craved. Things had only got worse since she'd met and married Dan. Now, faced with the reality of a life of debt, she was desperate. It hadn't helped that today, working on Tracy Industries' accounts, she had discovered that Jeff Tracy had finally made the leap from multi-millionaire to billionaire. It just wasn't fair. On the dot of five she left her office and began the slow journey home through the rush hour traffic. At least Dan would be waiting to take her mind off things for a while.

As her car crawled along she thought bitterly about Jeff Tracy. Not that she'd ever really met him. She was just one of several unimportant junior accountants toiling away on one of the lower levels of Tracy Towers. But she'd once got into a lift with him. The executive lift had broken down and he'd had to travel with the ordinary people. It was her big chance and she'd treated him to her brightest smile, glad she'd worn one of her shorter skirts that day. He hadn't even noticed her, of course, another reason to hate him. She was an attractive woman and he hadn't even looked at her. The romantic fantasies she'd entertained since starting her job a few months previously faded away. It was true what they said – the man still mourned his wife. The only passions he had now were his business and his family.

His family... five boys, the eldest just sixteen. They'd never want for anything she thought resentfully. No second-hand car and cramped apartment for them. No window shopping in the best stores of New York for the Tracy boys, longing for all the things they couldn't have. No, just daddy's credit card and a life of luxury. It really wasn't fair.

Her frustration continued throughout the evening, especially when she opened her own credit card statement and saw just how much Dan had spent the previous month. They'd never be able to pay this off. If she didn't love him so much she'd have challenged him, but why shouldn't he have what he wanted? Why shouldn't she?

"It's not fair, you know," she said suddenly, startling her husband who was on the verge of falling asleep.

"What?" he asked. As far as he was concerned, life was just fine. Lena was a beautiful woman who was willing to support him whilst he played drums with his band at night and slept during the day. He'd never been the nine to five type and whilst he didn't expect this marriage to last forever, he was enjoying being a kept man for a while. One day the band would get a break or he'd find a rich woman to take him on, but in the meantime he was happy.

"Jeff Tracy's a billionaire. A billionaire, Dan! How is that fair? How can one person be allowed to have all that money? Why can't we have some? I work all day for him and for what? To make him even richer!"

"What did you have in mind?" He rolled over and ran his hand along her thigh. "Steal his car? Hack into his bank account? Kidnap one of his sons? How much do you think we'd get? A million? Ten? Twenty?" He laughed, waiting for her to respond to his touch. Instead she pushed him away and sat up, her eyes shining.

"Why not?"

"Okay. What car's he got?"

"Not his car. Why not take one of his sons? He'd pay to get them back. Everyone knows they're all he's got. He'd never put money before them."

Lena's idea didn't shock him. He'd done plenty of shady things for money before, even ending up in prison for six months after a series of robberies. But kidnapping – that was something else.

"Oh, come on, Lena. Even if I took you seriously, it would be impossible to get one of those kids. They don't even live in the city. Yes, Tracy's loaded, but that means he'll be able to move heaven and earth to get his kid back and find out who did it."

Not if we're careful. I've had it with this life, Dan. Come on, we'll get away, make a new start. I can make sure they'll never trace the money. Tracy won't even miss a few million. What do you say? The kid will get over it. Let's do it."

"I'll think about it." Dan actually liked the idea. A bit of excitement with a cash reward at the end of it was just his kind of thing.

And so the planning began. Suddenly Lena found that she enjoyed going to work. Listening to the conversations and gossip of those around her she began to build up a picture of the Tracy family and their movements. Dan's big concern was location. The boys still lived in their father's old home town in Kansas. What they needed, he said, was to get one of the boys when they came to New York. But such visits were rare and there was unlikely to be an opportunity to snatch one of the boys under the watchful eye of their father. Then of course there was the next big question – which one? Not the eldest, they agreed. He was sixteen, tall and strong like his father. He'd put up too much of a fight. Not the youngest two either. The last thing they wanted was to have to deal with a whining child. That just left the second eldest and the middle child. Either would do.

* * *

_August 1st_

Lena looked at her watch. Time for a break. She'd arranged to meet her new friend for coffee. Laura Wells was young and naive and thrilled to have her first job working for the famous Jeff Tracy. Lena had latched onto her when she discovered that she worked in Tracy's outer office supporting Peggy Sullivan, Tracy's formidable PA. Laura was ideally placed to find out what was going on with the Tracy family, but Lena knew she had to tread carefully. Laura wasn't the type to get involved in anything like this. No, she couldn't be brought in on the plot openly. Lena was going to have to get information out of her without her realising what was going on. Fortunately, Laura was a natural chatterer and she was _very_ enthusiastic about her new job.

Today she was prattling on about the presents Tracy had asked her to order for his middle son's birthday. Lena was only half listening, another wave of jealousy sweeping over her. There had been no top of the range remote control toys for _her_ birthdays, or any top quality art materials. But Laura's next comment got her attention.

"Virgil won a painting competition a while ago and he's going to an art convention in Boston. They've got a special event for juniors but only the best painters in the country are invited. Mr Tracy's really proud of him. "

Typical, Lena thought. Daddy's money and talent as well. Not fair! But could this be the opportunity she and Dan had been looking for? She needed to know more.

"When's this?" she asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"In about three weeks. I've been making the travel arrangements. He's flying out from Kansas but then he's going to come back here and spend a couple of days with his father before they go home."

"How's he getting here? I bet Mr Tracy's sending his private jet." Lena held her breath as she waited for the answer.

"No, he's friends with one of the other artists who lives upstate and he's stopping over at his home on the way back. I'm arranging for a car to pick him up from there."

Lena felt a thrill of excitement. This was it, the opportunity they had waited for. In little over three weeks time Tracy wouldn't know what had hit him. She and Dan would be about to embark on a life of luxury. Lena didn't spare a thought for the twelve year old boy who would be caught in the middle.

Dan had been delighted by the news. He knew the area well, having a cousin who lived just twenty miles away. In fact, he thought, Luke might be well placed to help them. He was a keen fisherman who lived in a lake-side house miles from anywhere. Like his cousin he'd never had many scruples where money was concerned. It would be the ideal place to lie low.

Lena had to be convinced of the wisdom of bringing in another person, but as the plan began to take shape she realised that she and Dan weren't going to be able to do everything themselves. Of course, it would mean an increase in the ransom demand – she wasn't going to take a cut in her own share. They'd finally decided – fifteen million dollars. Not so much for a billionaire really, especially one who would do anything for his sons.

Lena and Dan spent hours refining the plan. Getting hold of Virgil was only the start. They needed to work out what to do about the money and how to avoid discovery. Once Tracy realised that his son was missing there would be a massive search.

"But we'll tell him not to go to the police," Lena argued.

"Don't be a fool – Tracy will do this by the book. He'll agree to all our demands then be straight on the phone. We need to be ready for them. As long as they don't know where to look we'll be okay." Dan was enjoying himself. He'd never really needed to use his brains before, relying on charm and looks, but he'd discovered a gift for scheming he didn't know he had. "This is what we do..."

And so the days passed, with Lena apparently casually gossiping with Laura about the Tracys whilst really probing for details of Virgil's journey. Luke proved to be an able accomplice, preparing his cellar for Virgil's captivity and adding his own twist to the plan. He had been dating the local doctor for the past few months and offered to obtain a supply of chloroform to subdue Virgil and the driver during the kidnap, plus sedatives to keep the boy quiet once he was in the cellar. Not that there would be anyone around to hear him, but they all agreed that the less fuss he made, the better. And so all was set for August 23rd.


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a short interlude before things get nasty! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or added me to their favourites and alerts. I really appreciate the feedback – you make my day! Will update again before the end of the week. Bee_

Chapter Three

_August 15__th_

Birthdays in the Tracy household were unlike any ordinary day. The birthday boy was usually up at some unholy hour, rousing the others immediately in order to get his hands on his presents. Naturally Gordon held the record – one minute past midnight. Scott had been unimpressed and had threatened him with a bucket of cold water unless he got himself back into bed. Of course, since this was Virgil's birthday he was more likely to need the threat of cold water to get him _out _of bed, though on this particular day he managed to get himself up without any persuasion.

Jeff made a point of being home for his boys' birthdays, keen to make up for his neglect of them in the early days after Lucy's death. He watched as Virgil opened his gifts, enjoying the look of delight on his son's face as he unwrapped each parcel.

"Wow, thanks Dad," he grinned at his father as he saw the remote control helicopter. The younger boys crowded round to get a look. Yes, Jeff thought, with a stab of pain, he really did look like his mother, especially with such a look of happiness on his face. Of course, he'd never treated Lucy to a mechanical toy – he didn't think she'd have had the same look of appreciation if he'd tried that as a birthday gift!

"Here you go, kid," said Scott, handing over a small package. "Happy Birthday."

His face darkened at the word 'kid' but the lure of the present was too great and Virgil let it go. He ripped open the wrapping paper then threw his arms around his oldest brother. "Scott! It's just like yours. It's perfect."

Scott fastened the watch around his brother's wrist. "Does it fit? I can take some more links out."

"It's fine," Virgil held out his arm to show him. "Anyway, now I'm twelve I'll start getting bigger." He was small for his age and was desperate for the same kind of growth spurt which had hit his older brothers. Scott was now tall and muscular, whilst John seemed to get taller every day.

Jeff smiled. He realised how much the watch meant to Virgil and appreciated Scott's reasons for selecting that particular gift. Virgil and Scott had been so close since Lucy died, but right now the age gap was at its widest. Scott had discovered girls and cars and had less time for his brother. Virgil didn't care about the girls, but kept begging Scott for a ride in his car. Since the car was the means for getting the girls, Scott usually refused his brother's requests, leading to arguments and some serious sulking on the part of the younger boy. Jeff had tried to mediate at such times, assuring Virgil that in a few years' time he'd share Scott's point of view, but he knew that at twelve, a few years would seem like a lifetime.

Jeff had arranged a surprise for Virgil that afternoon – a hot air balloon flight which took them over their house, landing them back in their garden. Holding tightly onto Alan and Gordon who seemed to be competing to see who could fall out first, Jeff found himself relieved when it was over. One of Grandma's finest feasts followed, with all of Virgil's favourite foods and finally a cake blazing with the inevitable twelve candles. Afterwards the boys relaxed in the den, with Virgil torn between the desire to take his helicopter apart to see just how it worked and the delights of sending it zooming around his brothers' heads making them dive for cover.

It was a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

_I promised an update before the end of the week, so here you go. Hope you like it._

Chapter Four

_August 23__rd_

Lena couldn't concentrate. All morning she'd been on edge, looking constantly at her watch or the clock on the wall, just waiting for the call which told her all was well. Though she knew nothing was likely to happen before midday, she couldn't help checking her phone every few minutes. At eleven she met up with Laura, this time deliberately steering the conversation away from anything to do with Jeff and his sons.

At twelve thirty she ate her lunch at her desk. The anxiety she felt made her feel sick, but she didn't want to deviate in any way from her normal behaviour. After all, as far as anyone else knew, today was just another day. Only Lena knew that for Jeff and Virgil Tracy it was going to be the start of a long nightmare.

* * *

Dan and Luke were ready. They had checked out the route the Tracy Industries' car would have to take and had found the perfect spot for an ambush. Dan had been waiting on a motorbike a short distance from Ben's house and had seen the car arrive, collect Virgil and pull off. He had followed at a distance, calling Luke as the car turned into a quiet country lane, warning him that they would soon be with him. It was a hot day, but it wasn't just the heat which was making him sweat. This was it!

Virgil had been pleased to see that the driver was an old acquaintance, Mike Donovan, who often drove the boys when they were in New York. They had chatted amiably for a while, then Virgil had sat back, glad of the air conditioning. He had been idly gazing out of the side window, admiring the deserted countryside and wishing he hadn't put his sketch pad in the trunk, when Mike suddenly called out,

"Well, what do you think's going on here?"

Virgil looked out of the front window to see a pick-up truck half buried in some bushes, blocking part of the road. A man stumbled in front of them and Mike slammed on the brakes. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw a motorbike behind them also slowing. He wound down the window to speak to the man.

"Help me! I crashed! My little girl's still in there, I can't get her out!" The man frantically grabbed at the door handle of the car. They were unable to see his face as his cap was pulled down, but there was a note of wild panic in his voice.

Mike glanced back at Virgil. He was a driver not a bodyguard but he sensed that this was all wrong. "Stay there Virgil!" he said sharply as he saw the boy reach for the door.

"Mike, we have to help them." Virgil couldn't work out why Mike was so hesitant.

The motorbike stopped and the rider got out and walked towards them. He was moving to Virgil's side of the car, Mike realised, not towards the other man or his truck. He'd also left his helmet on and kept the visor down. Something was definitely wrong.

His immediate reaction was to floor the accelerator and get out of there. But it was too late. Even as he reached for the gear shift a gun was pushed into his neck and a hand reached in to grab the keys.

"Okay, stay still and you won't get hurt."

In the back of the car Virgil was terrified. His first instinct was to get out of the car and run, but even as his shaking hands reached for the handle the door was yanked open and he was grabbed by the shoulders and dragged out and around to the other side of the car. He tried to struggle free but the man was strong and soon had Virgil's arms pinned behind his back. That didn't stop Virgil aiming a few kicks back at him, but when one of the man's arms tightened around his neck his only concern became his struggle to breathe.

"Leave him alone!" he heard Mike shout.

"Right, do as you're told and no one gets hurt. Get out of the car."

Virgil stopped struggling and the pressure on his throat lessened. He watched fearfully as Mike slowly got out of the car.

"Put your hands up and turn around."

Mike did so and the blond man came towards him, tucking his gun into his waistband and taking out a set of handcuffs.

"Okay, hands behind your back."

Mike realised that the man must have put his gun away in order to handcuff him. As the man reached out for one of his wrists he spun round, kicking out at his attacker. He crashed to the floor and Mike kicked him in the head, stunning him. Then he turned his attention to the man who held Virgil.

"Let him go!"

"Sure," Dan responded. He could see Luke beginning to stir and knew that it wasn't over yet. He suddenly lifted Virgil and threw him as hard as he could into Mike, knocking the man off balance. Dan dived towards Luke and grabbed the gun. Even as Mike picked himself up and helped Virgil scramble to his feet, Dan was taking aim. Mike didn't stand a chance.

Shaking with shock, Virgil stared at Mike's body. He looked up at the two men as they advanced on him and he backed up against the car realising that there was no escape. They grabbed him again. This time he didn't struggle. One of them went over to the truck and took out a bottle and a cloth.

"Okay kid, we're not going to hurt you. You're very important to us. Your rich daddy's going to share some of his money with us and then he can have you back. "

Sheer panic gave Virgil the strength to struggle again as the blond man approached with the cloth which had been soaked with something from the bottle. His eyes widened in fear as it was held firmly over his nose and mouth. Instinctively he held his breath, but he couldn't hold out for long and the end was inevitable. The chloroform took effect almost immediately and he collapsed to the ground.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Luke grunted as he lugged Mike's body towards the car.

"Shut up and get him into the trunk," Dan snapped, resigned to the fact that things had just got more complicated. The intention had only been to chloroform the driver, put him in the trunk and drive a good long way away before abandoning the car. Now he'd killed a man. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet, but he found that he felt nothing. A good thing too, he reasoned, as although he'd told Lena that Virgil would be released unharmed, he was quite prepared to get rid of him if the need arose. As he bound and gagged the boy he looked at him dispassionately. He was just a means to an end.

"Okay, Luke, get the kid and the bike into the truck." They first removed a heavy bag then loaded both Virgil and the bike onto the back of the pick-up truck and covered them with tarpaulin. Luke then backed the truck onto the road.

"All set?" he asked Dan.

"Yeah. It'll take me a couple of hours to drive across state and dump the car. Then I'll ride to the nearest town and get the train to New York." He indicated the bag they'd moved from the truck to the car. It held a collapsible micro scooter. "Lena will drive me back here tonight and I'll stay with you and the kid. Will you be okay until I get there?"

"Sure, the chloroform will keep him out until I get him into the cellar. I'll give him something to keep him out until you get there. Now get going."

* * *

Dan enjoyed the drive. The car was the top of its range and he regretted the need to drive carefully so as not draw attention to himself. A pity, as he would have loved to have put his foot down in order to see if he could reach the impossibly high figure at the top of the speedometer, but a speeding ticket and the accompanying vehicle search would have been disastrous. Still, in a few days time he'd be placing an order for the Ferrari he'd always longed for.

Luke pulled up at his house. As always the area was deserted, but he still looked around cautiously before removing the tarpaulin and hauling Virgil from the truck. Slinging him over his shoulders, he entered the house and opened the cellar door. Turning on the light, he carried Virgil down the stairs and laid him on the mattress he'd brought down. The cellar felt cold after the blazing heat of the afternoon sun and he shivered, wondering if the blanket he'd provided would be sufficient for the boy. Not that he really cared. Like Dan and Lena he preferred to think of Virgil as a commodity to be bartered, rather than a living, feeling human being. Turning away he walked back up the stairs, flicking off the light on his way out, leaving Virgil in darkness. Then he called Lena.

When her phone rang Lena jumped in shock. Ridiculous really, she thought as she checked the caller ID before answering – she'd been waiting for this call all day. She said little, wary of being overheard, but when Luke told her of Mike's death she let out a gasp, then looked around anxiously to see if anyone had noticed. She breathed a sigh of relief as her oblivious colleagues continued with their work. Poor, sad things, she thought. Doomed to a life of drudgery whilst she was about to see all her dreams come true. Murder seemed a small price to pay. After all, if they were caught – and she was sure that wouldn't happen – then they'd spend the rest of their lives in prison whether the charge was kidnapping or murder or both. They had to succeed, they just had to.

All had gone smoothly for Dan. Leaving the car on a quiet road in a town a hundred miles away, he'd assembled the scooter and sped away. Although the machine wasn't really designed for long journeys he'd ridden it to another town thirty miles away before packing it up and getting a train back to New York. So far, so good.

Every so often Luke would check on Virgil, first pulling a stocking over his face to prevent himself from being identified. The third time he went down he saw the boy had awoken. Terrified brown eyes looked up at him and for a moment he felt sorry for him.

"Okay, do as you're told and you'll be fine," he said gruffly. "We've just borrowed you for a few days. If your father does what he's told he'll soon get you back."

The boy was obviously still dazed from the chloroform and lay motionless, just staring at Luke. He went upstairs, returning with a glass of orange juice. "Thirsty?" The boy nodded and Luke lifted him up then removed the gag, warning him that no-one would hear him if he yelled. He held the glass to Virgil's lips then replaced the gag and waited.

It only took a few minutes for the sedative to take effect and he watched in satisfaction as the boy fell back against the mattress, his eyes closed once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_This was meant to be a quick update especially for sam1, Loopstagirl and Whirlgirl to say thanks for all your lovely comments, but for some reason I couldn't upload it yesterday - not for want of trying! Panic over now and technology seems to be my friend again._

Chapter Five

Laura was worried. She'd been told to look after Virgil when he arrived as his father would be in a meeting. She was expecting him to arrive around two but hadn't really started to get concerned until three. Surely if they were held up Mike would have called to let her know. She wasn't sure what to do. She would have asked Peggy but she was in the meeting with Jeff and she didn't dare interrupt them. She decided to call Mike and see what the problem was.

When Mike didn't answer the third time she tried she began to think something must be really wrong. It was now three thirty. The meeting would be over by four and Jeff Tracy would come out expecting to find his son waiting. She considered going into the boardroom then decided to give Mike one last try.

Suddenly, to her relief, Peggy appeared.

"Can you get us some more coffee?" she asked, turning to go back into the boardroom.

"Peggy, wait a minute. Virgil hasn't arrived yet. I've tried to call Mike but I'm not getting an answer."

Peggy frowned. Mike was one of the company's most reliable drivers. He had to be in order for Jeff to trust him with his son. There was clearly a problem, but she hoped it was nothing too serious. He could have a problem with his phone or they could be stuck in traffic. There was no point worrying yet.

"I'll get Virgil's number from Jeff's directory. I'll try his phone," she said, disappearing into her office. When she returned five minutes later she looked worried.

"No answer. Something's wrong." She moved to the boardroom door, hesitated for a moment then went in to break the news to Jeff.

Negotiations had been at a tricky stage when Peggy came back into the boardroom. Jeff looked strained, glancing at the pad in front of him where a number of figures had been circled then crossed out. He really needed this new software, but not at the price the British company were asking. He looked up at the video screen, thankful that at least he hadn't had to make the trans-Atlantic flight to do this in person.

"Jeff," Peggy said softly.

Jeff looked up, expecting his much needed cup of coffee. Instead his PA was empty-handed. She hit the mute button on the panel in front of Jeff, cutting off contact with the other man. Glancing at her in surprise, he took in the concern etched on her face and he swung around to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"Virgil's not here yet and we can't contact him or Mike."

What?" Jeff was out of his seat, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He hit the speed dial for Virgil and waited. When the phone finally went to voice mail he hit the off button and stared at Peggy.

"I'm sure he's okay, Jeff," Peggy tried to reassure him. "The police would have been in contact if there'd been an accident."

"So where are they?" Jeff suddenly hit the mute button again, resuming contact with the somewhat startled businessman.

"What was your last price?"

"Eight hundred thousand," he replied, the expectant look on his face masking the fact that he knew he'd be lucky to get anywhere near that.

"Deal!"

The look on the other man's face would have been comical if Jeff had seen it, but he didn't. And anyway he was in no mood for laughing.

Jeff was tempted to call home to Kansas to see if anyone had heard from Virgil, but he reasoned that if they had they'd have contacted him. He didn't want to worry the rest of his family until he knew there was really something to worry about. He was still hopeful that Virgil would walk through the door with some excuse for his lateness. A thought struck him and he asked Peggy to have the company helicopter fly over the route Mike would have taken, hoping they would spot the distinctive car.

By five thirty Jeff had reached breaking point. He'd spent the last hour staring at the phone on his desk whilst alternately redialling Virgil and Mike on his cell. When Peggy told him that the helicopter pilot had radioed in to say that he'd seen no sign of the car, he came to a decision.

* * *

The next few hours passed in a blur for Jeff. The arrival of a pair of uniformed officers was just the start. Suddenly his office began to fill with police, both uniformed and plain clothed. He was rich enough and important enough for the Chief of Police himself to put in an appearance. When there was no news of Virgil by eight o'clock a call was put through to the FBI. It was eight thirty when two agents arrived and took control. Throughout it all Jeff sat at his desk staring at a photograph of his sons, focusing on Virgil's smiling face. The most recent picture of Virgil, taken on his birthday, had been taken away for copying and distribution to all police forces. The car and its occupants remained missing despite an extensive search. There was no doubt now that Virgil had been taken.

The questions had been endless. Jeff, Peggy and Laura had provided information on the car, the route it would have followed and the attempts they had made to contact those inside. Jeff had steadily answered all of them, only losing patience when one of the FBI agents suggested that Mike might have been involved.

"That's ridiculous! I've known him for years. He's not involved." They were interrupted by Laura who looked on the verge of tears.

"Mr Tracy, I've got Mike's wife on the line. She's asking when he's going to come home..."

Jeff shot an _'I told you so'_ look at the agent before asking Laura to put the call through to him. This was going to be one of the most difficult conversations he'd ever had.

One of the FBI agents, a tall man in a well-made but modest grey suit, sat down next to Jeff. "Okay, Mr Tracy, we can't do much more until we hear from the kidnappers. We're widening the search for the car and sending details to agents and police forces across the country. I don't think you can do anything else here. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"No! I'm staying. They might call here."

"Or they might call your apartment. What about the family home in Kansas? We need to put taps on all the phones."

"Even Kansas?" Jeff looked distressed. "I haven't told them yet."

"Maybe you should," Agent Adams replied.

* * *

If Jeff thought that breaking the news to Mike's wife was hard, it was nothing compared to the conversation he had with his mother. Alan had answered the phone, the six year-old bursting into an excited babble at the sound of his father's voice. Jeff had to bite his tongue to stop himself snapping at his youngest son. Finally Alan ran out of things to say and Jeff said as calmly as he could,

"Alan, I need you to get Grandma for me. _Now!"_

She'd known immediately that something was very wrong. She'd only ever heard Jeff's voice sound so broken once before and that was when he'd called her to tell her that Lucy was dead. She'd broken down herself, the thought of her young grandson alone and at the mercy of kidnappers more than she could bear. Agent Adams took the phone and told her that FBI agents were on their way to monitor the phone and keep an eye on the rest of the boys.

"What do I tell them, Jeff?" she asked when she was handed back to her son.

"They have to know. Scott and John will realise there's something wrong and I want Gordon and Alan watched. These people have got one of my sons, I don't want them coming after the others."

"I'll tell them, Jeff, but they're going to need to talk to you. I know you need to stay there for Virgil, but the other boys are going to need you too."

"I know, Mom. If I could get to them I would, but I can't leave here. Not until I know what's happened to Virgil."

He replaced the receiver and sank back in his chair. This was what he had dreaded ever since he'd become publically known as one of the richest men in the country. The temptation to surround his boys with bodyguards had been strong, and it was his mother who had talked him out of it, pointing out that they had the right to a normal childhood. He'd left them in Kansas believing it was safe and so it had been. It was his desire to spend some time alone with his middle son in New York which had led to disaster. He'd been so looking forward to the next two days, booking tickets to a baseball game and planning to show Virgil round the New York art galleries. Now he wished he'd never allowed his son to leave Kansas.

"What are his chances?" he asked Agent Adams.

"Hard to say." The FBI man considered sugar-coating his response then decided Tracy would rather have the truth. "It depends what they want. Sometimes the victim is released unharmed, but not always."

"I can't lose him. Whatever they want they can have."

There was silence for a moment.

"You can't hide them away, you know," Agent Adams said quietly.

"What?"

"Don't blame yourself, Jeff. You may be rich, but your kids are just ordinary boys. You can't lock them away. This is down to the people who took Virgil. It's not your fault. You didn't leave him to wander the streets. Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing. You think it's coincidence that the one time Virgil is vulnerable they snatch him? Someone knew where he would be. We need to find out who."

With that he took out his phone to check in with the agents who had travelled to Boston to investigate any connection with the art convention.

* * *

Mrs Tracy replaced the phone with shaking hands. Pausing for a moment to offer up a silent prayer for her missing grandson, she went into the den. Only John was there, head buried characteristically in a book.

"Johnny..." He looked up at once. Grandma only ever called him that to comfort him when he was sick or upset.

"Where are your brothers? I need you to get them down here."

"Gordy and Alan are upstairs. Scott's out with Corinne."

"Call him. Tell him to get home now."

"What's wrong, Grandma?" The grief-stricken look in his grandmother's eyes frightened John.

"Just get the boys. I've got something I need to say to you all."

* * *

Scott had big plans that night. He and Corinne had parked by the lake and Scott had been sure that tonight would be _the_ night. He'd just persuaded his girlfriend to move to the back seat when his cell phone rang. He'd ignored it, but when it kept on ringing Corinne had complained that it was spoiling the mood. He'd been tempted to just turn it off, but when he saw it was John calling he immediately knew there was a problem. John knew about his plans and there was no way his brother would interrupt unless something was seriously wrong. Virgil might think it was funny – especially as he hated Corinne, blaming her for taking his brother away from him - but John would never be so cruel.

"What is it, John?" He tried to ignore Corinne's sigh of exasperation.

"I don't actually know, Scott. Grandma wants you home."

"What, _now_?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"Do you think she knows?" Scott panicked. He couldn't begin to imagine his grandmother's reaction if she'd discovered his plans for that night.

"No. She wants us all together. She'd hardly want Gordy and Allie there if she wanted to talk about your, er... " John trailed off in embarrassment for a moment. "Something's going on. Alan said Dad called and Grandma looked really upset after she'd spoken to him."

"Okay, John. I guess I'll take Corinne home then. I'll be back in half an hour."

He turned back to his girlfriend who glared at him as she buttoned her shirt back up. With a sigh Scott moved back to the driver's seat and pulled away. _There'd better be a damn good reason for this_, he thought.

* * *

A short while later the four remaining Tracy boys gathered around their grandmother. She put an arm around Alan and Gordon and took a deep breath.

"Your father called. Virgil's missing."

"_What?_" Scott leapt to his feet. "How can he be missing?"

Grandma explained about the disappearance of the car, watching the boys anxiously. Scott was frantic, pacing the den, threatening all sorts of punishment to anyone who might hurt his young brother. She didn't have the heart to upbraid him for his language. John sat silently, gazing into space. She knew him well enough to understand that he would be imagining all sorts of horrific scenarios. Gordon and Alan were too young to appreciate the enormity of the situation, but they understood enough to know that Virgil was alone somewhere with people who might hurt him. They snuggled up to their grandmother, grateful for her presence. Gordon put his free arm around John. Scott finally sat down next to Alan and held his brother. They stayed like that, each silently thinking about the missing member of the family, until the FBI arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

_This one's short, but definitely not sweet... _

Chapter Six

Virgil wasn't sure what was going on at first. He knew he'd woken briefly earlier feeling dizzy and sick. He'd registered that he'd been bound and gagged and that it was dark. When the light had gone on he'd had taken in little of his surroundings in his terror at the arrival of one of his captors. He vaguely remembered the man giving him a drink then everything had gone blank again. Now, as the sedation gradually wore off he began to feel a little more alert.

He was lying on some kind of mattress, aching from the constraints of the ropes which secured his wrists and ankles. He still felt sick but his brain was starting to kick into gear and he was able to consider his situation. He knew he'd been kidnapped and that his father would be given a price for his safe return. He tried to control his panic by thinking about his father doing everything in his power to rescue him. For a few moments he was able to convince himself that everything would be okay and that his ordeal would soon be over. Then the memory of Mike's bloodstained body flashed through his mind and he knew that he was in deep trouble.

He shivered. It was cold in the cellar. He wondered what time it was. In fact he wondered what day it was. Perhaps he'd been unconscious for days and the ransom had been paid. Maybe he'd soon be safely back with his family. He clung to the hope as he heard the door above him open.

He blinked as the light went on. This time two men in stocking masks came down the stairs. Virgil felt panic rising again.

Dan sat beside Virgil and pulled him upright. He tried to pull away but Dan gripped his shoulders and twisted him round to face him. He roughly removed the gag.

"Don't bother shouting – there's no-one around to hear you. Now then, listen carefully. We can do this one of two ways, it's up to you. I'm guessing you're pretty uncomfortable right now. You want me to untie you, yeah?" Virgil nodded. The need to stretch his aching arms and legs was overwhelming. Plus, he thought, there might be some opportunity to get away which he could only take if he was able to move. Then he thought again of Mike's last moments. Maybe an escape attempt wouldn't be such a smart move.

Dan continued, "So, this is the easy way: I'll untie you and you behave yourself. When the light goes on you sit down and don't move. If we see you sitting quietly then we bring you some food and drink. The other way isn't so pleasant. You know that I could leave you tied up. It's going to take a few days to get the money, so..."

The hope that his ordeal was at an end faded. Virgil was too scared to reply at first but the choice wasn't really difficult.

"I'll be good."

"Good choice. But be sure of one thing. If you try anything I will hurt you. Then I'll tie you up again and I'll leave you here. I might not even come back to set you free when the ransom's paid and make no mistake, no one will ever find you here. You'll starve here and then you'll rot here. Do you understand?"

Terrified, Virgil nodded dumbly, all thoughts of escape abandoned. Looking into the man's eyes he could see he wasn't bluffing. _Please, Dad_, he thought, _get me out of here, get me away from this man._

The relief at being able to move his arms and legs was indescribable. Dan and Luke watched him for a moment as he stretched and rotated his wrists and ankles. Then Dan gripped his arm again.

"Okay, time for action. We need to let daddy know we've got you. Let's see, we'll have this..." Virgil jerked away from him as he tried to unfasten his watch. The watch Scott had given him just a week ago.

"Oh, Virgil, that's not very clever is it? I thought you were going to do as you were told. Do you really want to be tied up again?" Dan turned to Luke. "Get the rope."

"No!" cried Virgil. "I'm sorry. It's just that my brother gave me the watch. Please don't take it."

"So what? He can get you another one can't he? Daddy can buy you twenty with the loose change in his pocket. Let me have it."

This time Virgil allowed him to remove the watch. He fought to hold back the tears as the link with his brother was broken. But it was the next step which was the most horrifying. Luke produced a large knife and advanced on him. Jumbled thoughts of terror flashed through Virgil's head and he screamed as Dan held him still and the blade slashed downwards. His heart seemed to stop for a moment. Teeth chattering and shaking in shock, tears flooded down his face when Luke simply cut off a lock of his hair.

"Good. Now, we need you to send a little message to Daddy." Dan held a voice recorder. Luke still held the knife, twisting it so that it flashed whenever it caught the light. "Whenever you're ready, kid. Just start talking..."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed and added me to their favourites and alerts. I really appreciate all your support - it's a great feeling to know you like this. _

Chapter Seven

Dan had deliberately kept Jeff Tracy in suspense. He figured that the longer he remained in limbo about his boy, the more frantic he'd become and so the more likely to agree to his demands. He even thought that Mike's murder might work in his favour. The car and the body would be discovered eventually and Tracy would know that the kidnappers were deadly serious.

In fact, the car wasn't discovered until the next morning. Jeff had fallen asleep at his desk just before dawn and was awakened by Agent Adams' hand shaking his shoulder.

"We've found the car."

"Where?"

" A small town about a hundred and fifty miles from where they were last seen. A patrolman came across it abandoned half an hour ago."

"Virgil...?" Jeff wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"No sign of him. But Jeff, they found Mike Donovan's body in the trunk. He was shot."

Jeff buried his head in his hands. He'd liked Mike and he was desperately sorry. But he knew that if the kidnappers were also killers then his son's life lay in the balance. If he was still alive...

"They won't have hurt Virgil." Agent Adams tried to reassure him. "They need him. We've still got time to find him."

"Are there any clues?"

"They're examining the car now. We'll just have to wait. Whoever's got him will be in touch soon."

And so the waiting continued.

* * *

Lena was exhausted but elated. Everything was going to plan. She'd picked Dan up from the station the previous evening and driven him back to Luke's. She hadn't gone down to the cellar, but had got a couple of hours sleep before heading back to New York. She was at her desk at nine as usual, going about her duties as if it was just another day. No-one guessed that in her bag she had a small package and a tape. When no-one was looking she slipped them into an envelope and placed it in the post tray.

She couldn't stop thinking about the ransom demand, wondering when it would reach Jeff and wishing she could witness his reaction. Looked at one way, the tape was a triumph. She'd thought it might be difficult to get the boy to talk - a few words would have done, just to prove he was their captive - but Luke's performance with the knife had pushed the boy over the edge. Still half-drugged, memories of the driver's murder obviously still strong, Virgil had been unable to stop himself pouring out his terrified thoughts. The trio had been delighted when they'd listened back to the tape. So much so that when they considered Jeff Tracy's reaction they had decided to increase the ransom demand. The note which accompanied the other items now asked for twenty five million dollars. Lena thought that when Tracy heard the tape he'd pay _anything _to save his son from further torment. Of course, looked at another way, if they got caught the tape was going to damn all three of them.

Tracy Towers was always a hotbed of gossip. It soon became common knowledge that the FBI were in Jeff's office. By nine fifteen rumours were beginning to circulate. By ten thirty half the staff were convinced that Jeff Tracy was under arrest for embezzlement. Some said that he'd had thrown himself off the roof the previous night. Others insisted that he'd been outed as a master criminal who'd held the country to a nuclear ransom. Only Lena knew the truth.

At eleven she took her coffee break as usual. Of course Laura wasn't there to meet her. Lena thought it was only natural that as a concerned friend she should take a trip up to the thirtieth floor to see if she was okay.

As she entered the outer office she noticed Laura sat at her desk staring blankly into space.

"Laura! What's wrong? I was worried about you when you didn't come down for coffee. "

Laura turned a tear stained face towards her.

"What's going on? You wouldn't believe the rumours going around this place today."

"Mr Tracy's son's gone missing. The FBI are here. They think he's been kidnapped. They kept me here most of the night just asking me the same questions over and over again."

"What? Are you okay?" Of course Lena didn't care about Laura. She just wanted to know what was going on.

Laura explained what had happened the previous day. Lena made the appropriate comments of shock and horror, proud of her performance. When Jeff Tracy walked through the office, an anguished look on his face, she hid her feeling of triumph. _That's it, _she thought. _Give it up, Jeff. Hand over the money. Just a few more days and I'll be drinking cocktails on a beach and you can have your boy back. _

She made a few more supportive comments to Laura then looked at her watch and commented that she'd better be getting back to work. She made Laura promise that she'd keep her informed of further developments.

Meanwhile, the office routine continued as usual. The post was collected, sorted and delivered. Laura received the usual pile of internal mail and mechanically began to open it. At the bottom of the pile was a heavier envelope. As she opened it a smaller envelope fell out along with a cassette tape. It took her a moment to realise what it was, then she was running for Jeff's office.

* * *

Jeff clutched the edge of his desk: hands trembling, eyes closed, head down. Adams hadn't let him touch the watch, muttering something about fingerprints, but the sight of it had been enough. Finding the lock of Virgil's hair, so reminiscent of Lucy's, had been almost too much for him to bear. Whoever these people were, they had taken his son from him. More than that, they'd terrorised him, cutting his hair and forcing him to beg for his life. He'd hesitated before playing the tape, fearful of what he might hear. In the end Agent Adams had pressed the play button. And so Jeff had endured over two minutes of his son's desperate, almost incoherent pleas for help. It had shattered him. What had they done to Virgil to bring him to that depth of terror? Yet throughout it all the boy's faith that his father would save him had shone through. But Jeff had never felt so helpless.

Adams felt that he finally had something to go on. The package had come in the internal mail, so someone in the company must be responsible. He could recall the agents who had been investigating in Kansas and at the art convention. The only problem was that Tracy Industries employed over four hundred people in Tracy Towers alone. He faced a massive task in narrowing down the suspects.

The note that came with the other items had asked for a ransom of twenty five million dollars. To Adams it was an impossible sum, but Jeff had simply nodded and instructed Peggy to begin making the arrangements. The note had said that further instructions would follow. Now they could only wait.

Agent Adams spent the rest of the day trawling through the company's personnel files, searching for anyone with criminal connections. He drew a blank. Tracy Industries had a strict ethical code and all employees were checked for even the most minor misdemeanour before they were given a contract. The worst he'd found were a few driving violations and a caution for some drunken exhibitionism following last year's Christmas party. There were no leads for him to follow. There had been no fingerprints on the package or the tape and the internal mail envelope had so many employees' prints on it that it was worthless. He was no closer to finding the kidnappers.

Jeff focused his energies on freeing up the huge amount of money that the kidnappers had demanded. Whilst he was indeed a billionaire, even he didn't have that much cash just lying around. Much of it was tied up in stocks and shares in his own company and in a number of other companies in which he'd invested. It was a long day of negotiations and complex calculations. But at least it took his mind off the tape. He'd forced himself to put aside all thoughts of his son's frantic pleading, even leaving his office to work at Peggy's desk, unable to face the photos of his son which graced his own. He thought that if he allowed himself to dwell on what he'd heard he'd break down and that wouldn't help Virgil.

* * *

Scott hadn't slept the previous night. He'd lain awake thinking about his brother, remembering all the times after his mother died when it had seemed as if it was the two of them against the world. John had retreated into his books but Virgil had clung to Scott. It had been a comfort to the older boy, taking his mind off his own grief as he took care of his brother. But then there were the recent memories of the bitter fights between the brothers as the sixteen year-old and the twelve year-old had clashed so furiously. Scott thought back to the last time he'd seen his brother, the day before he'd left for Boston. Virgil had wanted to go into town with him, but Corrine had put her foot down. She didn't want to share him with 'some little kid' and, to his shame, Scott had pushed Virgil out of the car, instructing him to go and play with Alan. Virgil had looked devastated and the expression on his face as Scott had driven away now haunted him. _I'm so sorry, Virg,_ he thought._ If – no, when – you get back I'll never push you away again. You're more important to me than any girl. It's going to be okay. You'll be back soon. _He didn't convince himself, instead rolling over and sobbing into his pillow, something he hadn't done for years.

The next day wasn't any better. Jeff had called, confirming that a ransom demand had been received but refusing to give any details. He tried his best but he was unable to comfort his sons and they were unable to comfort him. Scott got the feeling that there was a lot his father wasn't telling them.

Gordon and Alan were subdued, sitting in a corner and muttering to each other quietly. John had hidden himself away in the attic and Grandma had finally sent Scott to fetch him.

"Hey, John, you okay?" As if he needed an answer.

"Just thinking about Virgil. What they could be doing to him."

"John, don't..."

"Do you remember that film we watched a few weeks ago? The one where the girl was kidnapped and buried alive? What if that's happening to Virgil? What if he's lying somewhere injured or even dying, all alone?"

"John, stop it! It's going to be okay."

"Stop treating me like a kid, Scott! Gordy and Allie might believe you when you say things like that, but I know better. The world's not like that. There isn't always a happy ending. They could be doing anything to him and we can't help him."

Scott was lost for words. He'd tried not to think about what his brother might be going through, but John's words brought forth a series of images he'd really rather not have imagined. When John began to outline another dismal scenario he leapt to his feet, anger, guilt and frustration getting the better of him. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and began to shake him, then suddenly turned and punched the wall over and over again, sending splinters of plaster flying.

"Scott?" John's voice was shaken.

"Stop it! Just stop it." Scott slumped to the ground. "Johnny, please, whatever's going on in your head, just keep it there. I can't take it."

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"No," Scott laughed shakily. "Are you?"

"No." He held out a hand to his elder brother. "Let's go and see how the kids are doing."

Scott followed him slowly downstairs, glad that he didn't possess his brother's imagination.

* * *

Lena checked in with Dan and Luke that evening to confirm the delivery of the first envelope. Tomorrow she would send a second message, this one giving instructions for the transfer of the money. The account into which it would be placed was only its temporary resting place. There would be several more movements until it finally ended up in her hands. She was sure it wouldn't be traced back to her. She might not have liked her job, but she was good at it. The money was as good as hers.

Dan confirmed that all was well at the lake-house. They'd kept Virgil doped up with the spiked orange juice. He was pretty sure he'd scared the boy enough to stop him causing any trouble, but he saw no point in taking chances.

Virgil had spent the day huddled beneath his blanket, vaguely aware that he was cold. Confused thoughts and memories ran erratically through his head, but he was too lethargic to make any sense of them. He no longer felt afraid, in fact, he didn't feel anything. He'd remained in that drugged half-sleep all day. Dan went down to him in the evening, dragging him to his feet and taking him upstairs to the bathroom. When he returned to the cellar a sandwich and another glass of orange juice were waiting, but Virgil was so tired he just lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

He awoke a few hours later feeling more clear-headed. He sat up, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders and tried to make sense of what was going on. The light was on – his reward for good behaviour - and he looked around at his surroundings, wondering if there was anything which he could use to escape. Although his blood chilled at the thought of Dan's wrath if he tried anything, he couldn't help himself. He was a Tracy after all and he'd never be able to just sit there and let these men win.

He thought back to the previous evening and shuddered as he remembered how he'd lost control after the incident with the knife. He couldn't remember exactly what he'd said into the tape recorder, but he knew he'd been nearly hysterical. He felt guilty when he realised the effect it would have on his father when he heard it. Would he understand how terrified he'd been or would he feel ashamed of him? He didn't think Scott would have broken down like that - but then Scott was so much older. Thoughts of his family finally comforted him and he knew that his father would do everything in his power to get him back. He didn't doubt for a moment that although his father would willingly pay the ransom, he'd also have every law enforcement officer in the country looking for him.

He spotted the food and drink and realised that he was hungry. He quickly finished the sandwich and downed the orange juice. It was only when his eyes started to lose focus that he realised what else he'd consumed. He shook his head frantically, desperate to hang onto consciousness, but his brain seemed to be working in slow motion. He stumbled to his feet and tried to walk around to keep himself awake, but his movements were sluggish. Suddenly his legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor. It was all he could do to drag himself back to the mattress. His last coherent thought was a desperate plea to his father: _Dad, please hurry... _


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the next bit... I still get excited when I see a new review come in so thanks to those who've made checking my emails so much fun these past few weeks. Please carry on letting me know what you think._

_Whirlgirl – thanks for your comments – you've been an amazing support, especially as I was so nervous about posting my first story. I suppose I see John as the intelligent, deep-thinking one, who at the moment is also full of teenage angst so he's going to assume the worst!_

Chapter Eight

It was now three days since Virgil's abduction. Agent Adams knew that the instructions for the payment of the money would arrive that day. Jeff was ready, having spent the most of the previous day putting the sum together. He guessed that the demand would be delivered in the same way as previously and had discussed with Peggy whether or not there was any way of tracing the internal mail envelope back to its sender. She'd considered this for a while before shaking her head. There were simply too many employees and too many internal mail boxes. Unless each employee was forced to hand in their envelopes to FBI agents and have the contents searched, there was no way anything could be traced. And of course, their kidnapper wouldn't be likely to do that. Adams agreed that it wouldn't be possible to identify an individual, but each department's mail could be kept separate then searched. At least it would narrow down the suspects.

By now everyone at Tracy Industries knew about Virgil's kidnapping. They also knew that one of their number was likely to be responsible. People cast suspicious glances at one another and there was only one topic of conversation. Little work was done that day.

Outside Tracy Towers the press gathered. Agent Adams had given a brief statement, giving few details. Jeff had refused a press conference, knowing that people would be watching just to see if he would break down, and fearing that if he had to put into words his fears for Virgil, then he just might. However, a statement was issued along with the offer of a substantial reward for information. He'd also put his own security people on the case, with strict instructions to use any means to find his son.

* * *

The FBI agents stationed at the house in Kansas now had another concern as more press gathered there. Grandma kept the boys inside after one of the agents had had to drag Gordon away from the gate as he'd yelled at the journalists to leave the family alone. After lunch Scott and John had escaped to John's room and turned on the TV. They'd watched the cable news stations, becoming increasing frustrated as a series of 'experts' were brought in to give their views on Virgil's likely state of mind and the consequences for him, Jeff and the rest of the family. When an ex-FBI agent began to describe other kidnappings, few of which seemed to have ended happily for the victim, Scott grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Well, at least people know what's going on. Maybe someone's seen something," said Scott.

"Yeah, or maybe the kidnappers will panic and kill him." John's pessimism hadn't lessened.

Scott decided to ignore that comment. "We'll know soon enough. Dad's paying the ransom today."

* * *

Lena used a different method to get the ransom details to Jeff. She and Dan had expected the internal mail to be monitored and decided that an email would do the job just as well. There were plenty of service providers who allowed anonymity and this address would only be used once. Even if they could trace the source back to Lena's computer, she'd be long gone. And she fully expected to be identified once she failed to turn up for work after the ransom was paid. It wasn't a problem.

Jeff had asked Laura to continue with her usual duties which included monitoring his business email. Most of the messages that day had been from concerned business colleagues and even rivals, but one message stood out. The sender's name was _TracyMustPay _and the message contained details of a bank account into which the money should be sent. Just to convince Jeff that this was genuine, there was an attachment. When opened it revealed a photograph of Virgil which Luke had taken when he'd first brought the boy to his house. He lay bound and gagged on a mattress in what appeared to be a stone cellar. His eyes were closed and it was impossible to tell if he was asleep or unconscious. As it was intended to, it spurred Jeff into immediate action and the money was transferred with the click of a button.

And so Jeff waited for news of his son. And waited... And waited...

* * *

She'd done it! The money had gone into the temporary account, rested there for less than a minute then been sent on its way through a series of different accounts towards its final destination. By nine that evening Lena had confirmed that it had arrived. She was now a multi-millionaire! Luke could have his eight million dollars and she and Dan would live very happily ever after on the remainder. She was about to call Dan to give him the good news when there was a knock at the door.

She started in surprise. Surely it couldn't be the police? She debated making a run for it down the fire escape but told herself not to be so hasty. Sneaking quietly to the door she looked through the spy hole, surprised to see the distorted features of Carla, the singer in Dan's band.

"Hey, Carla." Lena was careful to act normally. This didn't mean that she was especially friendly towards the other woman. She was jealous of any female who spent time around her husband, especially Carla, who was particularly attractive.

"Is Dan in? I haven't seen him for a few days."

"He's gone to visit his mother. I thought he told you."

"He did, I just wondered if he was back yet. I've been calling him but he doesn't answer."

Lena frowned. Why was this woman so keen to see her husband?

"Well, he won't be back until the weekend. You can speak to him then." She stood up, indicating that Carla should leave, but the other woman remained seated, staring at her hands.

"Actually, he seems to be avoiding me," she said. "So maybe you can help me." She raised her head and looked Lena straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Lena, but you might as well know. I'm pregnant – it's Dan's."

Lena could barely take in what she was hearing. Images of Dan and Carla together shot through her head. The hurt and betrayal she felt overwhelmed her.

"No!" she managed to say. "You're lying."

"I'm sorry. It was just a bit of fun. I knew he'd never leave you. He liked having someone to pay his bills. The thing is, I want to stop this. But it costs money..."

Money. She had twenty five million dollars sitting in a bank account. She could buy anything. But the one thing she wouldn't be paying for would be the abortion of her husband's child. Cold fury swept over her and she dragged Carla from her chair and pushed her out of the door, slamming it behind her. Slumping to the ground with her back to the door she sobbed. Why couldn't Carla have waited another day before coming around? Tomorrow evening she and Dan were supposed to be out of the country. She'd never have known about his betrayal. But now, how could things ever be the same? He wouldn't stick around once he got hold of the money. He wouldn't need her anymore. She'd been a fool to think he'd ever loved her.

For a moment she was tempted to pick up the phone and have it out with him. Then she took a deep breath, grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes and logged onto her computer. One email later she stood up and went into the bedroom. Twenty minutes later she carried a suitcase out of the building and hailed a taxi. She had a plane to catch.

* * *

Dan paced up and down the living room. Something must have gone wrong. Lena must have been caught otherwise she'd have been in touch. Why hadn't she called? Cell phones didn't work this far from civilisation but he'd checked and rechecked the landline and it was fine.

"What's going on?" he asked for the fiftieth time.

"Calm down. We don't know there's a problem. She's only two hours late calling in." Luke was no less agitated but he tried to keep his cool.

Dan stopped pacing to glare at him. Suddenly he came to a decision.

"I'm going back to New York."

"What?"

"I have to know what's going on."

"Wait a minute. This is a set up, isn't it?" Luke was growing suspicious. Were Dan and Lena planning to run off with the money, leaving him with the problem of disposing of the kid?

"What? No. I wouldn't do that to you. You're family. I do have some scruples, you know."

"So what if she's caught? The police could be on their way here now."

"No, she wouldn't give me away." Dan was halfway to the door. "I'll take the bike."

"What do I do with the kid?"

"Keep him safe for now. We might need him to bargain with."

"Wait..." But his cousin was gone.

Now it was Luke's turn to pace.

* * *

Jeff was frantic. Eight hours of waiting had driven him to distraction. He'd been promised news of his son as soon as the money had been safely received and he'd steeled himself for a long wait, knowing that the account to which he'd sent the money wouldn't be the one where it would stay. But surely he should have heard something by now. He'd known he was gambling with Virgil's life when he'd sent the money, but he'd had no choice. He'd had to trust the kidnappers. After all, if he'd refused to pay Virgil would have been dead anyway.

Even Adams was tense. He had his best men trying to track the money, but they'd warned him that it would be almost impossible. Although he didn't say anything to Jeff, he wondered if the kidnappers would just kill the boy to avoid the possibility of being caught when they released him.

Laura monitored Jeff's email just in case a message should come through, but there was nothing.

As time dragged on they began to lose hope.

* * *

_I'm no criminal mastermind or financial genius, so I'm sure there are loads of problems with the ransom payment idea. Poor but honest, that's me! And I know Carla turning up just at this point was a bit convenient, but I've got to make Lena suffer after all she's done to poor Virgil._


	9. Chapter 9

_Another short one to keep things tense. .._

Chapter Nine

Dan made it back to New York in record time. When he arrived at the apartment block he looked around warily in case it was under surveillance, but could see nothing unusual. When he walked into the apartment all seemed normal. At first glance the only thing missing was Lena. He took the opportunity to check his cell phone and was surprised to see no messages from Lena but a dozen from Carla. When he listened to them he froze. The last message was a blunt statement of her intention to tell Lena what was going on if he didn't call her straight back. Then he knew exactly what had happened.

Cursing furiously he ran into the bedroom, checking Lena's wardrobe. Sure enough a suitcase and a quantity of clothes were missing. She'd gone. She'd taken his money and gone. But had she betrayed him too? He thought furiously. No, he couldn't believe that she'd jeopardise her own chances of escape by giving him up. There was still time. The only thing that mattered now was his freedom. He still had one ace up his sleeve – the boy. After a quick phone call to Luke he grabbed a suitcase of his own, filled it and left. On his way out he noticed Lena's car keys on the table. That meant she'd gone away in a taxi, presumably to the airport. Just as well, as he wouldn't have managed a suitcase on the bike. Picking up the keys he left the apartment to return to the lake-house.

* * *

It had been a long day for Virgil. He'd told himself that today would surely see his release, but as the day went on he began to lose hope. Time went slowly when he was awake with nothing to do but wait and wonder. He'd realised that the orange juice his captors so generously supplied him with had been drugged. That morning he'd poured it away, fearing that if he simply left it he'd be chloroformed again. Sure enough his head had cleared and despite his thirst he felt better than he'd done for days. Finally the door opened and he lay down on the mattress, pretending to be asleep.

"Come on," Luke pulled him up and twisted his arm behind his back, pushing him up the stairs. His mind on Lena's failure to contact them and Dan's trip to New York, he didn't notice that the boy was walking more steadily than he usually did.

Standing outside the bathroom door, Luke was startled by the phone. Despite his desperation to talk to Dan, he hesitated, then reasoned that the kid would be too out of it to try anything. He moved to pick up the phone and forgot everything when Dan's voice told him what had happened.

"Sit tight, I'm on my way back."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet. We've still got the kid. It's not over yet. We'll talk about it when I get back."

Luke didn't notice the bathroom door opening. Virgil looked out, surprised and relieved when his captor wasn't in his usual position outside the door. He couldn't see him but he could hear his voice. He looked around and tried the door to the next room. It was locked. So were all the other doors in the hallway. The window was too small for him to get through. He sighed. It looked as if the only exit was the front door but that relied on him getting past Luke. He quietly sneaked along the hallway to the door. He knew that it too would be locked, but that didn't matter as he could see a key in the lock. He edged closer and closer.

Part of his brain screamed at him not to be so stupid. Any moment now the ransom would be paid and he'd be released. What was the point of risking capture? The dark haired man hadn't been joking when he'd threatened him. Did he really want to die slowly and painfully, starving to death in a freezing cellar?

But the Tracy genes were stubborn and he wanted to take this chance. His captors had had it their own way for too long. Now it was time to fight back and regain some self-respect. He clung to the belief that if this went wrong then his father would find him and save him.

He reached the door and turned the key. He pulled open the door and was just about to step over the threshold when a shadow fell across him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to everyone who's taken the time and trouble to review - as always I really do appreciate it. Bee_

Chapter Ten

Virgil tried to fight, he really did. But it was hopeless from the start. He was twelve years old; the other man was in his prime at twenty five. Plus, Luke was in a state of fury at the loss of the money. He'd have liked to take his anger out on Dan, but Dan wasn't there. Virgil was, and his escape attempt was the final straw for Luke. Virgil was shaken violently, punched several times then thrown roughly against the wall before Luke finally lifted him, carried him back to the cellar and threw him through the doorway with all his strength. Virgil flew through the air, knowing that the only possible landing place was going to be on hard stone. He hit the stairs halfway down, throwing his arms up to protect his head as he did so. He heard the crack an instant before he felt an explosion of pain and he knew his wrist was broken.

He rolled to the bottom of the stairs and lay there gasping in agony. Suddenly the shadow was there again and he looked up to see Luke looming over him, eyes cold and hard, the bottle and cloth in his hand.

"There's no money," he told him. "All this was for nothing."

Virgil looked up at him in pain and confusion. Surely his father would have co-operated. Why wasn't there any money? Didn't his father realise that he was in the hands of men who were prepared to kill him if they didn't get what they wanted? He tried to drag himself away as Luke approached him but he had no strength left. He closed his eyes and abandoned himself to his fate, fearing that this time he wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Despite her devastation at Dan's betrayal, Lena laughed as her flight was called. Finally, after a long wait at the airport, she was on her way. When Laura checked her email she'd be out of reach but Dan and Luke would be discovered.

* * *

There had been no sleep for Jeff that night. He hoped desperately that the morning would bring news of his son. He didn't think he could cope much longer. He called Kansas, trying to keep the fear and weariness he felt from showing in his voice. Despite his own misgivings he tried to convince his family that everything was going to be okay, but he could tell they were beginning to lose hope too. He'd never heard such desolation in Scott's voice before.

Laura came in early. She seemed to live at Tracy Towers now, staying late and arriving early. The huge corporation had to keep going and Peggy had delegated many of her own duties to Laura whilst she helped Jeff. The FBI agents were monitoring the business emails, so Laura turned to her other tasks. It wasn't until later that morning that she got around to reading her own messages. _TracyMustPay _leapt out at her straight away and she shouted for Jeff.

The email was short and to the point. It named Dan and Luke and gave directions to the lake-house. The one thing it didn't do was identify the sender, but as soon as Adams received a response to his call for information on the owner of the lake-house the name 'Redman' gave Lena away.

Finally the waiting was over. The police and FBI sprang into action. Helicopters were scrambled, local police notified. An APB was put out on Lena and her company ID photo located and circulated. Although she'd probably be long gone they automatically notified all airports in the area.

Laura sat quietly sobbing, realising that she had been the one to give Lena the information she needed. She'd given Adams details of all those who would have known about Virgil's journey as part of their job: drivers, mechanics, the other secretaries... It hadn't occurred to her that her harmless chats with her friend might have been the source of the information but now that she thought about it she realised how cleverly Lena had manipulated her.

Jeff ran to the elevator, heading for the roof where the Tracy Industries' helicopter was waiting. Knowing there was no way Jeff would sit quietly waiting for news, Agent Adams had allowed him to fly out to the search area. Since Jeff's machine was faster than the FBI's he hitched a lift himself.

* * *

Dan had reached the lake-house early that morning. Luke's mood hadn't improved whilst he'd waited and there had been a lot of shouting and more than a few punches thrown before he'd calmed down. They had debated what to do. Luke didn't share Dan's confidence that Lena wouldn't betray them. He'd seen the possessive way she looked at her husband and knew that her revenge for betrayal would be brutal. Finally he made up his mind. He was getting out.

* * *

Lena gazed out of the plane's window, but instead of the clouds and blue sky she should have been enjoying, she was still looking at grey tarmac. She couldn't believe her bad luck. She'd been settling into her seat, relaxing as the plane had begun to taxi down the runway, when there had been a strange grating sound and the plane had come to a halt. As the pilot apologised for the delay as the problem was checked out, Lena wished she'd waited until she was safely out of the country before sending her email. She just hoped the plane would get away before she was discovered, but the way her luck had been going recently, she had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. She fidgeted in her seat, earning yet another glare from the man sitting next to her. When the pilot finally apologised once again for the delay and informed them they'd be taking off very shortly she breathed a sigh of relief, finally relaxing back in her seat. As the plane began to taxi back towards the runway she pushed aside thoughts of Dan and began to plan her new life.

As the plane picked up speed she let out a laugh. But her laugh became a cry of frustration as the pilot hit the brakes and the plane ground to a halt once more. Her fellow passengers grumbled, assuming it was another mechanical problem, but she knew better. Looking out of the window she saw a police car heading towards them and she knew it was over. She'd lost everything: Dan, the money, her new life. With just the prospect of a lengthy prison spell ahead of her, Lena Redman began to scream as the police dragged her from the plane.

* * *

As the local police in their cars and the FBI in their helicopters headed out to the lake-house, Dan and Luke were debating whether or not to take Virgil with them. He was still unconscious and obviously injured but he was their only remaining bargaining chip. Then they heard the distant sound of a helicopter and knew their time was up. The only thing left to do now was make a run for it.

"Get the boy!" yelled Dan. The blazing sun dazzled him as he looked up to see how close the helicopter was. He ran to Laura's car, popping open the trunk as he started the engine. Luke emerged moments later with Virgil. He slung him into the trunk and slammed the lid. Then he jumped in and Dan took off.

If Virgil had been conscious when they placed him in the trunk, he would have welcomed its warmth after the chill of the cellar. But when he awoke some thirty minutes later the warmth had developed into a stifling heat. Tormented by thoughts of his father's betrayal, he only remained conscious for ten minutes or so before the lack of air combined with the pain from his wrist proved too much and he slipped back into oblivion.

The helicopter pilot had spotted the car speeding away from the lake-house and kept it in view, radioing in the location every few minutes. Dan had headed into the woods and there was no way for the helicopter to get near him. They didn't want to shoot at the car in case Virgil was inside. The local police were giving chase but they were miles behind.

In the Tracy Industries helicopter Jeff was frantic. He'd listened to Adams' one-sided radio conversations and been given continual updates by the agent. He knew that the kidnappers were in a car speeding away from the lake-house but there had been no sign of Virgil. When Adams told him that the police had reached the house he waited impatiently, wondering if they'd find his son alive or dead. When news came that the house was empty he slammed his fist against the window. The kidnappers still had Virgil – it wasn't over yet.

Adams told him about the drugs which had been found in the house and he closed his eyes with a sigh, the image of his son bound, drugged and helpless, rising up in his mind. He looked at his watch again. Over an hour since the FBI had spotted the car leaving the lake-house.

Suddenly Adams yelled out, "What? Where? Great job!" and Jeff snapped his head around to look at him. The FBI agent smiled broadly.

"Lena Redman! We've got her!"

"Good," Jeff muttered. He wanted to tear this woman limb from limb for what she had done to Virgil, to him, to his whole family. And if he could only get his hands on the men in the car down below...

His thoughts of revenge were cut off as the pilot called out. Lena's car was now in sight. Jeff caught his breath. They were so close. _Hold on, Virgil,_ he thought, _I'm nearly there._

On the ground a plan had formed. Dan had turned the car onto a narrow track which ran for several miles with no turnings. Patrol units coming the other way were instructed to find a suitable place for a road block. There would be no way for Dan to avoid it. The minutes ticked by as Dan and Luke got closer and closer to a sharp bend, beyond which the road block waited.

In the car Luke yelled at Dan to slow down. He knew the game was up. With the helicopter keeping them in view there was no way out. Capture was inevitable. But Dan wasn't going down without a fight. There might only have been a fraction of a chance but he was going to take it. He took the bend at far too high a speed and skidded sideways around the corner. He had little control over the car as he saw the two police cars blocking the road ahead. Dan swore in fear and frustration as Lena's small car slammed into the solid patrol vehicles.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry I didn't manage the usual weekend update - it's been one of those weeks! Thanks as always for the comments and feedback. Bee_

Chapter Eleven

From the helicopter Jeff watched in horror as the car smashed into the two police cars, rebounding with a sickening jolt and slewing round, finally coming to rest jammed sideways against one of the units. Patrolmen began running towards the crash.

"_Get this thing down now!"_ he yelled at the pilot, cursing as the helicopter lost height and the crash scene was lost behind a line of trees.

Adams gripped his arm. "It's okay. He'll be okay."

As soon as the machine touched the ground Jeff was out and running, Adams close behind. They reached the car just as a policeman was pulling a dark haired man out. The man had blood running from his head and looked dazed. A blond man was lying on the ground next to the car.

"Where's Virgil?" Agent Adams demanded but the dark man just shook his head defiantly.

"_Where's my son?"_ Adams grabbed Jeff as he lunged at the man.

"He's in the trunk," came a weak voice. Jeff shot a look of contempt at the blond man before joining the officers who had rushed to the back of the car.

"It's jammed! Get a crowbar," someone yelled.

_Come on... come on..._ Time seemed to slow to an agonising crawl for Jeff as he waited for the equipment to arrive. Finally it did and the trunk flew open. Jeff dashed forward, desperate to discover his son's fate.

"_Virgil!"_ The relief Jeff felt at seeing his son was immediately replaced with panic as Virgil failed to respond to his cry. His son lay motionless, soaked in sweat, his face flushed. He looked so young and helpless that Jeff had to choke back his tears.

"It's alright son, I'm here. It's over now," he whispered. He pushed away one of the patrolmen who was reaching out to Virgil. He didn't want any more strangers touching his son and he felt for Virgil's pulse himself, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt one, then filling with anxiety again as he registered how erratic and weak that pulse was.

"Medevac is on its way," Adams told him. "How is he?

"I don't know if he was hurt in the crash. But he's burning up. The heat must have been unbearable in there."

"We need to check him for injuries. If he's okay we should get him out of there and into the shade. Why don't you let Agent Warner take a look – she's got medical training."

Reluctantly Jeff moved aside and let the woman examine his son. She finally turned to him and smiled reassuringly.

"No major injuries as far as I can tell, though his left wrist looks like it's broken and he's covered in bruises. I think he's just passed out from the heat. It would have been hard to breathe in there and he'd have been in a lot of pain from his wrist. "

"We don't know what drugs they gave him either," Adams added, helping Jeff lift Virgil from the trunk and supporting the boy's injured arm as they moved into the shade.

The wave of love and protectiveness that washed over Jeff as he cradled his son in his arms nearly overwhelmed him. He looked down at Virgil's head resting against his chest and gently smoothed the damp hair away from his face. He hugged him closer, rocking him gently, whispering words of reassurance, though whether they were meant for his son or himself he didn't know.

"It's okay, Virgil, it's okay, son... I'm here... You're safe now... It's all over... Come on son, try to wake up... I'm here... Daddy's here... It's going to be alright... _Wake up, Virgil, please..."_

He didn't care who witnessed his rambling words to his son. Let the whole world watch the great Jeff Tracy fall apart. All he cared about at that moment was the fact that for the first time in four days he could hold his son and tell him how much he loved him.

"Jeff?" It was Adams. "Here, this might help." He handed him a cloth soaked with water. Jeff took it gratefully and bathed his son's hot face and neck.

"There you go, Virgil, that's better isn't it? We'll get you cooled down and you'll be okay. Help's on the way. They can do something for that wrist of yours too. Come on, son, wake up for me."

"Medevac's here," Adams called and Jeff sighed with relief, dropping a kiss onto Virgil's forehead as he released his son to the medics' care.

He watched anxiously as the two men checked Virgil over, holding his own breath as they listened to his breathing and took his pulse. When they took an oxygen mask and strapped it over Virgil's face he paled a little, then grew even more concerned as they set up an IV.

"Okay, he's stable. Let's get moving." The medic looked up at Jeff. "You coming with us?"

"Just try to stop me," Jeff muttered, moving to help lift Virgil onto a stretcher then running alongside him as they headed for the helicopter. He glanced back as he waited for Virgil to be loaded in, taking in the wreckage of the three cars. The two men who had held his son were handcuffed, sitting in the back of another police car. They would pay for what they'd done he thought grimly. Being a billionaire might have caused this, but it would also buy the services of the best lawyers the country had to offer. Yes, they would pay for what they had done to his son.

* * *

Several hours later Jeff sat at Virgil's bedside. The doctors had allowed him to stay with Virgil when he'd been brought into the ER, agreeing with Jeff that the boy would be traumatised enough by his ordeal without panicking if he woke up surrounded by strangers. Just as well, as Jeff had known that the only way he'd have allowed himself to be separated from his son was if they'd knocked him out and dragged him away. But Virgil had remained unconscious whilst they slowly brought his temperature down. He was still out when they sent him for a series of scans and x-rays. Jeff had been horrified at the number of bruises on his son's body, not all of which had been the result of the crash, according to the doctors. Fortunately there had been no serious damage beyond the broken wrist and once this was set and encased in plaster he had been moved into a private room. A fan whirred gently, blowing cool air onto him and various monitors beeped softly. Every so often a nurse would come in to check on him, nodding in satisfaction at the readings.

"Don't worry; he's just exhausted after everything he's been through." She smiled at Jeff and thought that he looked exhausted himself. "He's getting stronger by the minute. He'll be awake soon."

Jeff murmured his thanks and returned his attention to his son. One hand held Virgil's as the other gently stroked his face and hair. He spoke quietly to him: telling him how much his family had missed him, describing their elation when he'd called them to let them know he was safe, trying to draw him back to consciousness. Finally he was rewarded with a weary sigh.

"Virgil? _Virgil?_ Come on son, come back to me." Virgil finally opened his eyes, but Jeff's joy at his son's return to consciousness was brief.

"Dad?" It was only a whisper, but the bitter tone shocked Jeff. He was even more panic-stricken when Virgil turned his face away from him. "Where were you?" he asked, a harsh note of disillusion in his voice. "I waited for you but you didn't come."

"Oh, Virgil..." Jeff's heart was breaking. Had Virgil really thought he'd been abandoned? "Son, we were looking for you but it took so long to find you. Even after I paid the ransom they didn't give you back. There's so much I have to tell you, but please don't think we weren't looking, that _I_ wasn't looking. I love you so much, Virgil, I was so scared I was going to lose you. I'd never give up on you. Please believe me, son."

Jeff realised he was rambling again, but he was relieved as Virgil finally turned to look at him. The desperate emotion in his father's voice and the shattered look on his face told the boy more than words ever could.

"I thought..." his words were broken by a sob and he reached up to his father. Mindful of the cast on his son's left arm and the IV in his right, Jeff reached back to Virgil and pulled him into a tight embrace. Virgil sobbed against his father's chest and Jeff finally let his own tears fall.


	12. Chapter 12

_It's the final chapter! I'm going to miss the tension of waiting to see if FF will actually let me load a chapter and the excitement of reading reviews. Thanks so much to all of you who've given me support and feedback, especially Sam1, Whirlgirl and Loopstagirl. Bee_

Chapter Twelve

Back in Kansas news of Virgil's rescue had come via the FBI agent stationed in the house. The delight of the family was tempered by the news that Virgil was being airlifted to hospital, but at least he was out of the hands of his captors and back with his father. It was a long wait for news. Agent Stevens passed on the bits of information he got from the hospital and Jeff had made a quick call to tell them what was going on. But he didn't want to leave Virgil for more than a minute and so the waiting had continued. Gordon and Alan raced around happily, but Scott, John and Grandma needed to actually speak to Virgil before truly believing that everything was going to be alright.

Once Virgil had been checked over by his doctor, Jeff put in the long-awaited call home. Virgil was too tired to say much, but everyone else chattered away, expressing their joy and relief at his return. Jeff spoke at some length to his mother, but it was Scott who kept him on the line the longest, begging to be allowed to come to the hospital. His brief conversation with his brother obviously hadn't been enough to convince him that Virgil was really okay. Jeff had considered it, thinking that Scott would be invaluable in helping his traumatised brother, then decided against it. He'd just got Virgil back; he couldn't cope with the prospect of Scott travelling halfway across the country on his own. Even Grandma's support for the idea hadn't changed his mind. Promising to call again in the morning he said goodbye to his sullen eldest son, allowing him a few last words with a rapidly fading Virgil.

It wasn't long before Virgil drifted off to sleep once more. But the deep peace of his unconscious state was long gone. There was little sleep for Jeff that night as he watched Virgil toss and turn, muttering restlessly. Three times he had to jump from his chair to comfort his son when he awoke from nightmares. When morning came they were both exhausted.

The door opened and Agent Adams strolled in. Virgil looked at him with the wary look that now came automatically into his eyes whenever he saw a stranger. Jeff had seen it when the medical staff came in and it made him feel guilty. How often had he wished that Virgil didn't have Lucy's eyes? Well, he thought bitterly, he'd got his wish now. Lucy had never had that look of fear and suspicion, something he was immensely thankful for. But it devastated him to see it in the eyes of his son.

Adams walked up to the bed and smiled down at Virgil. The boy flinched nervously, looking at his father for reassurance. Jeff put a hand on his arm.

"Virgil, this is Agent Adams. He helped find you."

"Thank you." Virgil tried to smile but from the hesitant flicker of his lips it seemed as if he'd forgotten how.

"Hello, Virgil, I'm glad to see you looking better. I've got someone outside who wants to talk to you. Do you feel up to it?"

Jeff looked at him in surprise. He'd spoken to Adams earlier and they'd agreed that Virgil needed more time to recover before the inevitable questioning. He was even more surprised when Adams winked at him.

Virgil had closed his eyes wearily and hadn't responded.

"Well, I guess I'll send your brother home then. It's a pity when he's made such an effort to get here." Adams walked back to the door and opened it.

Virgil's eyes shot open and he looked over to the door as Scott walked in. His eyes lit up and Jeff, despite his shock, was thrilled to see a glimpse of the old Virgil.

Scott raced to the bed and hugged his brother, telling him over and over how glad he was to see him, passing on messages from John, Gordon, Alan and Grandma. Virgil could barely get a word in, but his delight was obvious.

"Hope you don't mind, Jeff. " Adams said. "Agent Stevens was leaving the house in Kansas and he caught Scott loading up his car to drive up here. Your mother could see that there was no talking him out of it so we thought you wouldn't mind if we flew him up. It might help Virgil and you look like you could do with a break too."

No, Jeff thought, watching his sons' joyful reunion, he didn't mind at all. For the first time in four days he felt at peace.

Scott finally released his brother and settled him back down against the pillows. He looked across at Adams who reached into his pocket and handed him something.

"I thought you might like this back," Scott smiled down at his brother.

It was Virgil's watch. Scott fastened it around his right wrist, careful not to disturb the IV. It hung loosely and for the first time Scott looked properly at him, distressed by how thin and pale he looked. But the smile on Virgil's face as he gazed first at his treasured watch, then at his brother, reassured Scott. John's dark mutterings about post-traumatic stress had panicked him after his initial joy at the news of his brother's rescue and he'd been desperate to see him. When his father had called the previous evening and allowed them to speak to Virgil, he'd waited impatiently as Gordon and Alan had chattered away, anxious to speak to his brother himself. When he finally got the chance to speak, he had expected to feel relieved, but instead, Virgil's lack of response and tired, strained voice just added to his worry. Even though he'd known that it was totally impractical to try to drive all the way to the hospital and that Virgil would probably have been released by the time he'd got there, he'd thought he'd go crazy if he just sat around at home. When the FBI agent had stopped him, he'd been so frustrated. He hadn't been able to contain his joy when Grandma had told him he'd be flying out to his brother. He knew that Virgil needed him now more than ever and he was determined not to let his brother down again.

After another forty eight hours Virgil was discharged. Jeff was keen to get him back to Kansas as quickly as possible and away from the prying eyes of the press, who had besieged the small hospital. He'd finally given a press conference hoping that this would satisfy their hunger, but a few more persistent reporters still hung around. Photographers remained a problem, desperate for the heart-warming father and son picture which Jeff was adamant they wouldn't get. Virgil was still too fragile to cope with any press attention.

Jeff thought back to the previous afternoon. Agent Adams had questioned Virgil gently about his experiences, but it had still been traumatic for the boy. He'd tried his best to stay calm, but he'd become terribly distressed when he'd described how Mike had died. Scott had moved to sit on the bed at that point and had pulled his brother close, whispering words of encouragement.

When he'd described the making of the tape Virgil had broken down. Shame and guilt were too much for him and he began to sob. Adams had left the room for a while to give him time to recover.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Virgil sobbed. Jeff did what he could to comfort him.

"It's alright, Virgil. You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"But I should have been braver. I should have..."

"Look at me, Virgil," Jeff said, tilting Virgil's face to his. "You're barely twelve years old. Even a grown man would have been terrified."

"Scott wouldn't," Virgil gasped between sobs.

"What?" Scott was genuinely surprised. Did his little brother really think that highly of him? "I'd have done the same, Virg. "

"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't have cried."

"Yes I would. I've cried so much these last few days I doubt my pillow's dried out yet. I kept thinking about how mean I've been to you lately. I felt so bad."

"Really?" The sobs had become less desperate.

"Really. You're the bravest person I know. You don't have to be ashamed of anything. Right, dad?"

"Right." Jeff patted Virgil's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. You're alive and back with us. That's all that matters."

The questioning had eventually continued and Jeff had been even prouder of his son when he described how he'd tried to escape. Scott had praised his brother too and Virgil began to look happier. Jeff thought that talking about what had happened had been good for him. He'd certainly had enough people advising him to arrange counselling as soon as they got home. Virgil would get all the help he needed, but Jeff knew that what he needed most was to be back with his brothers.

* * *

If Virgil's birthday had been a great celebration, it was nothing compared to his homecoming. Still mindful of the press Jeff had vetoed a family reunion at the airport, so it wasn't until they arrived at the house that they were all together once more. Gordon and Alan flung themselves at their brother, nearly knocking him over. Luckily Scott and Jeff had placed supporting hands on Virgil's shoulders and they kept him upright. John and Grandma were a little more restrained, but they too joined in the hug. For a few minutes there was just a confused jumble of Tracys, then Grandma broke free and took charge, frowning at her grandson's gaunt appearance. She took Virgil's hand and led him into the kitchen where a feast second only to that seen at Christmas awaited.

Virgil's physical recovery was rapid, but his return to emotional stability took longer. There were some difficult times. A few days after his return Jeff had been panicked by the sound of a wail like an animal in pain. Rushing out to the garden he saw Virgil backed up against a wall, shaking, whilst Gordon and Alan stood in front of him, plastic guns and cowboy hats thrown to the ground, desperately apologising and begging their brother to calm down. No one played with toy guns after that.

On the day of Mike's funeral, attended by Jeff and Scott, Virgil locked himself in his room, only opening the door when Scott returned and threatened to break it down. He'd spent the day drawing frantically, ignoring the blisters which formed on his fingers, filling page after page with scenes from the kidnapping. So many that Scott thought that if he put the pictures together and flicked through them he'd find himself watching an animated version of Virgil's experiences.

The pictures had disturbed Jeff, but Agent Adams had been pleased to have them to use at the trial, though he was hoping it wouldn't be necessary. There was plenty of evidence against the three conspirators. Dan and Mike had been caught red-handed and Lena had confessed, realising that her only hope was a reduced sentence for co-operating. She'd returned the money – it nearly killed her, but she knew she'd never get to spend it. The three of them were left in no doubt that if they went to trial Virgil's tape would cause so much revulsion on the part of judge and jury that they could wave goodbye to any hope of leniency. Jeff was also keen to avoid a trial, anxious to save his son the trauma of testifying and the humiliation of having his breakdown broadcast to the world. Fortunately, all three conspirators saw sense and gave themselves up to the mercy of the judge. But there wasn't much to be had. Luke and Lena were jailed for twenty-five years. Dan, Mike's murderer, received a thirty –five year sentence.

John had told Scott that he didn't expect a happy ending and he was partly right. It would take a long time for Virgil to fully recover from all that had happened to him – and even in later years there would be moments when the memories would come rushing back. There would be setbacks – panic attacks, tears and nightmares - but with his family's help he slowly regained his shattered confidence, showing the spirit and determination which would be so valuable to International Rescue in years to come.

_Virgil still has a way to go to recover completely,_ _but that's another story..._


End file.
